


Trophy Wife

by Sometimes_I_Write_Things



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Crossdressing, Gentle Sex, M/M, Male Lactation, Mpreg, Pregnant Sex, dubcon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 17:21:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2076519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sometimes_I_Write_Things/pseuds/Sometimes_I_Write_Things
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tavros is carrying the Grand Highblood's eggs and the highblood still manages to get his jollies off with him despite the brownblood's state.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trophy Wife

**Author's Note:**

> Commissioned by pupapancakes

“Such a pretty motherfucker, you are.”

You try in vain not to fidget on the coupling platform as he stares at you, admiring your warped body in the revealing outfit he picked out for you. He’s put you in a matching cow-print bra and skirt set. You squirm as The Grand Highblood nuzzles your rotund belly, body flinching away from his touches involuntarily. You know how he hates when you “misbehave,” which is essentially any time you show any sign of resisting. He tells you every time how you should be grateful he didn’t kill you along with your ancestor and his rebellion. You know he won’t kill you though. You’re his prize, his pet. He’s much too infatuated with you for him to get rid of you. He doesn’t seem to mind your nervous movements now, though. He licks your belly and you outright flinch away only for him to laugh at you and do it again.

“Please don’t, do that.”

He quirks an eyebrow and rises to loom over you, standing between your legs at the foot of the platform. You lie back instinctively, feeling helpless under his scrutinizing gaze. You’re expecting him to hurt you, or at least insult you. Instead, he leans down until he’s facing your swollen rumble spheres.

“You’re right. Don’t want to harm the little ones.”

The Grand Highblood wraps his arms around your back as he climbs onto the coupling platform, purring softly at you. He nuzzles his face into the crook of your neck as he holds you to him, his grip gentle as so not to put too much pressure on your belly. You respond with your own gravely purr, purely out of habit. He’s taken you so many times over the sweeps that your responses have become more or less automatic. Now you’re pregnant because of said taking. Fucking great. Your back has been killing you since you’d had to support the weight of the eggs in your belly. You’ve been absolutely ravenous for food, preferably raw meat. Your libido spiked something terrible, making you crave his massive bulge. You were usually reluctant to pail with him, no matter how much you ended up loving it in the end, but your hormones were wreaking lusty havoc on your body. He was pleasantly surprised when you initiated for the first time. You grew breasts later in your pregnancy and they ached like crazy, even leaked! You think that was the weirdest part of all this.

At least he’s been taking it easier on you since he realized you were carrying his eggs. He’s gone to great lengths to keep you more than comfortable; making sure you had the freshest spoor for you coon, providing you with the plushest pillows for your pile, not to mention the extra food. He always spoiled you anyway, but now he seemed to treat you with more affection and care rather than just a fuck toy. You’re broken from your thoughts by his tongue laving at your pulse and you trill before you can catch yourself.

He pulls up on the middle of your back, making you arch for him. It’s getting a little hard to breathe in this position but the claw slicing the cow-print bra off of you makes that just a little easier. You catch the smirk playing on his lips just before he lowers his mouth onto one of your rumble spheres. His tongue slathers sloppily around the sore nipple before he latches on and suck, HARD. You keen and shake in his arms at the harsh suckling. It hurts but feels so fucking good at the same time! It doesn’t take much more of him mouthing and sucking on your achy flesh before you begin to feel the pressure behind your rumble sphere dissipate. Breathing a happy sigh, you unconsciously rock your hips against him. You didn’t really mean to, but the relief was just so damn pleasurable that your hormone-riddled body just kind of… reacted. He releases your nipple with a loud pop and then licks up the valley between your breasts.

“You taste so motherfucking good.”

His long, slimy tongue circles around the other rumble sphere before he give it the same attention as the first. You have to admit, his tongue is devilishly skilled but you still think it’s kind of creepy. How does he even fit that whole thing in his mouth? He starts nibbling on your nipple while he relieves the pressure in your chest. That actually hurts more than it feels good and you push on his forehead a little.

“That hurts, stop it.”

The subjuggulator chuckles into your flesh before giving your collarbone a harsh nip, making you yelp.

“Since when did that ever stop me?”

He licks up the blood welling from the small wound and you shudder in what you can’t tell is fear or arousal.

“Since when did your opinion matter, my little bull-bitch?”

His comment shouldn’t make you feel this upset but it stings all the same. You know this is just how things are. You’re a lowblood and he’s a highblood. You’re not seen as feeling, thinking being. To him, you’re simply his property, his trophy. Good thing the Grand Highblood takes good care of his belongings. He reaches under your skirt and you gasp, hips tilting into his touch as he teases your naked nook with two large fingers. Of course he wouldn’t allow you to wear underwear under the skirt. I would defeat the purpose and just make for extra hassle when he was trying to get at your junk.

“Now, don’t look so down, motherfucker. I’m going to give you what you’ve been craving. Don’t worry.”

He lowers you back down on the platform, shuffling around as he rids himself of his pants with the hand not toying with your nook. Your bulge slips out when one of his fingers slides between your inflamed nook lips and you sigh as it attempts to wrap around his wrist. A hiss rips through your clenched teeth when the highblood grips your bulge too hard and pulls it up and out of the way. He leans back a bit to gaze down at your exposed nook and you flush up to your ears as you watch his tongue lick across his fangs. You’ve never quite gotten used to his tendency to just… stare at you and stuff. You think that he can probably sense your discomfort because he chuckles and starts pressing his hips forward. A shudder rolls through you as his bulge starts pressing into you and you tense, bracing yourself for the pounding he’s sure to give your nook. A gentle hand brushing against your grubscars eases the tension from your body and you give him a look. What’s he planning? Usually he only butters you up when he’s about to do something particularly mean.

“Don’t worry, motherfucker. I’ll be gentle.”

He pulls your legs up and drapes them over his thighs with one hand while the other moves from your grubscars to caress your round belly. His bulge is pushing inside you slowly and it makes your voice click in your throat with soft, broken moans.

“Don’t wanna break the little motherfuckers growing inside you.”

You were expecting him to at least try to push himself all the way inside you but instead, he stops when only half enters your nook. The stretch stings a bit but you’re so wet that it dulls pretty fast. Being pregnant definitely has its perks. He stays still for a moment, head lolling back as he sighs a breathy moan. Honestly, you welcome this change in him, this gentler side. It may just be a front but for now, you allow yourself to relax and just let him do what he wants as long as it doesn’t hurt you or the eggs you’re carrying.

He starts rocking his hips after a while and you moan soft and easy, his bulge slowly teasing your insides. A pleasant hum skitters up your spine and you roll your hips with him, taking his bulge just a little deeper to where it presses against something hot and wonderful inside you. This is… this is actually really nice. You’re so used to him using you so brutally that you had forgotten what it was like to take your time, to slowly build your way to orgasm rather than having it forced out of you. The Grand Highblood seems to be enjoying himself enough, quite purrs and easy moans bubbling from his lips as he fucks your nook leisurely. Maybe you should try and get pregnant more often.

The highblood suddenly leans down and captures on of your rumble spheres in his mouth again, this time suckling softly as his tongue flickers across your leaking nipple. It makes you warble and your back arch and he responds with a throaty growl. His bulge coils inside you faster but his hips keep their steady pace of steady rocking. You can hear how wet you are now with him moving inside you like that, stretching your walls just a enough to bring a little pinching pain into the steadily growing pleasure. The pain serves only to heighten your pleasure, making your nook flutter wetly around his length. He groans into your flesh and you arch into his mouth, wanting more but not daring to ask outright. Luckily with him, he seems to just sense what your body wants.

He grips on of your hips and pushes a little deeper inside you, a little over half of his bulge now sheathed inside you, and you groan. It’s a deep and raw sound that makes the highblood pause in his actions for a moment, only for a moment before he starts grinding into you in earnest. Your noises grow into something more guttural, almost feral and you’re sure you’ve never made such a sound with him before. It just feels so fucking good without the usual roughness and pain. He switches to the other mound of flesh on your chest and wastes no time latching on to it. You can feel the fluids building behind your spheres again and the pressure makes you press yourself closer to him as you tangle your fingers in his wild hair. He gives the sphere one hard suck before releasing it and you cry out, tossing your head back and rolling your hips insistently. You can’t believe you’re this close already but you’re sure you’d probably die if you stop now. He licks and nips at your exposed throat, making your seize up for a moment before relaxing in his hold.

“You’re so beautiful like this. So beautiful I could kill you.”

His fangs drag against your pulse and you just fucking whimper. You’re at his complete mercy, writhing beneath him as he takes you slowly, gently. The hand on your hip moves to your back, claws scraping gently across a special spot right between your shoulder blades. It’s strange but it makes heat flare in every nerve before pooling in your groin. Fuck you’re going to cum!

Your hips buck sharply once, twice, three times and you’re done, spilling your seed across your abdomen as your nook shivers violently around his bulge. Your mouth is open but no sound escapes until your muscles finally unwind and you find yourself gasping for air. You barely notice that he’s pulled out until you hear him whine. The Grand Highblood just fucking whined and he’s looking down at you with an expression you don’t quite understand. He tugs on his bulge quick and frantic, panting hard and fast until he releases all over your groin and legs with a broken moan. Huh. You’ve never actually seen what he looks like when he cums, and the way that he bites his bottom lip with just a hint of a smirk does something weird to you. He’s never made a face like that before. Wow, that’s not something you would hate to see again. Ugh maybe that’s just the afterglow talking. He collapses next to you and pulls you flush against his chest; purring and nuzzling the top of your head as one of his hands roam over your pregnant belly. This part always weirded you out the most. How can someone as cold and violent as him have such a penchant for cuddling? You enjoy the affection for now, not wanting to waste a moment of this before things go back to normal.

“If only you had wings…”

…What? You start to ask what he means but he’s already snoring behind you. You don’t want to think much of it but, you can’t shake the feeling that you’re acting as a replacement for someone else.


End file.
